


New Problems

by diezminutos



Series: Elliot [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Worried Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: "Mr. Guerin? I'm calling from the school. We need you to come down right away."





	New Problems

"Mr. Guerin?" an unfamiliar voice spoke through the phone.

"That's me," Michael tucked his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he leaned over an engine. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm calling from the school. We need you to come down right away."

"Is Elliot okay?" Michael dropped his tools and stood up, immediately caring more about this conversation.

"He's fine, but he's in trouble."

"What? Are you sure? Elliot-"

"Just please come down here."

"Yeah, I'm on my way," Michael hung up and sighed deeply. "Elliot, what did you do?"

 

"I'm Michael Guerin. Sorry it took so long," Michael told the woman at the desk.

"The principal will be with you in a moment," she nodded to a couch.

Michael nodded as he sat down. Alex came into the room moments later. "Hey, you didn't need to leave work. I've got this," Michael stood back up seeing his husband.

"Elliot's never been sent to the principal before."

"I know," Michael put his hand on Alex's back. "I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. Elliot's a good kid."

"Michael," Alex whispered. "What if he...lost control again."

"No," Michael shook his head. "We've been practicing and he hasn't had an issue since Liz's."

"That was only two weeks ago-"

"Guerins?" the principal stuck her head out of her office. They both looked up. "You both can come in now."

The followed her into her office. Elliot was already sitting in a chair in front of her desk. Michael quickly sat in the chair to his right, Alex taking the left. "Hey, Bud," Michael placed his hand on Elliot's back the way he had done to Alex only moments before. "You okay?"

"Elliot," the principal sat down. "Why don't you tell your fathers what happened."

Alex and Michael turned giving Elliot their full attention. Elliot looked down at his hands not wanting to say anything. "What happened, El?" Alex asked softly.

"Ben was being mean to Chlo even when she told him to stop."

"What did you do after that, Elliot?" the principal pushed Elliot to continue.

"Pushed him," he mumbled.

"Elliot, you know we don't push other kids under any circumstances," the principal continued. "That's why we called you."

"It's a little push," Michael rolled his eyes. "He was standing up for his cousin."

"It was hardly a little push! Ben hit his head. He had to be taken to Doctor Valenti."

"Elliot," Alex tried to keep this calm. "We know you love Chlo very much, but you can't hurt other people when they're mean to her."

"Am I in trouble?" he looked to Michael.

"You'll have to stay home for a few days."

"Suspension," Michael scoffed. "Really?"

"Michael-"

"Mr. Guerin, I don't think you understand-"

"I understand," Michael stood up. 

"Michael," Alex grabbed his arm. "Breathe." Michael looked at Alex and nodded.

"Elliot," Alex looked back down to his son. "How about we go visit Ben and say sorry."

"Okay," Elliot nodded after a moment.

"Suspension ends Monday," the principal spoke. It took every bit of control Michael had in his body to not roll his eyes and groan. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have another meeting."

"Thank you," Alex nodded grabbing Elliot's hand, leading the three of them out of the office.

 

"Suspended?" Michael groaned when he got out of the car in the hospital parking lot.

"Michael, it's okay," Alex sighed.

"He was-"

"I know, Michael."

"But it's just so-"

"I know, Michael," Alex spoke softly.

"I didn't mean to," Elliot mumbled.

"Elliot," Alex whispered kneeling in front of him, Michael following him. "Was it like the TV?" Elliot nodded slowly.

"I just wanted him to stop."

"How were you feeling?" Michael brushed some of Elliot's hair out of his eyes.

"Mad."

"You know, sometimes when I get mad, I lose control of my powers," Michael whispered. "Do you think that might be what happened?"

"I didn't mean to," he started crying collapsing against Michael's body.

"We know," Michael stood up and hugged him close. Elliot continued to cry into Michael's shirt. "We know you would never hurt anyone."

"Elliot," Alex pulled his body from Michael's slightly. "I know you're upset, but we really need to go say sorry to Ben."

Elliot nodded weakly. "Let's go," Michael pressed a kiss to his hair. He only put Elliot back down when they were in the elevator.

When they finally made it to the right room, Kyle was coming out. "Alex, Michael," he looked at them confused. "Hey, Elliot," he smiled down at him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"We're fine. Just came to see Ben," Alex nodded.

"His mom doesn't want visitors right now," Kyle shook his head. "You can check back in a few days. See if she changes her mind."

"Is she mad at me?" Elliot looked at Kyle.

"Of course not! Why would she-"

"It's complicated," Alex interrupted.

"What is it?" Kyle looked between Alex and Michael who were having their own silent conversation.

"He knows everything else. Might as well tell him," Michael shrugged.

"We've discovered Elliot has some new...abilities," Alex mumbled.

"You're saying he's..." he looked at Michael.

"He's like me," Michael nodded. "And Isobel and Max."

"Oh my God," Kyle gaped. "Did he-" he pointed back to the room. "They said a kid pushed him, but it was way too hard a fall for-"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "He lost control."

"How long have you known?"

"Couple weeks," Michael shrugged. "Trying to keep it hush hush though, Valenti."

"Of course," Kyle nodded grabbing his pager. "Look, I have another patient, but if you need anything-"

"We'll call," Alex nodded.

Kyle nodded again. "See you soon, El," he smiled touseling his hair.

"Bye, Uncle Kyle," Elliot smiled back.

 

"Daddy?" Elliot said as Michael put the food on the table.

"Yeah?" Alex took a seat next to him.

"Is Ben okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Alex nodded.

"El, we know you didn't mean to," Michael finally sat down on his other side. "Okay? Sometimes, the powers are..."

"Scary," Elliot mumbled.

"Yeah," Michael breathed.

"You're not bad," Alex said softly stroking Elliot's hair. "And Dad and I love you so much."

"So much," Michael repeated.

"Even though I have powers?"

"Daddy and I love you no matter what," Michael replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter today! Longer chapter next time! Thank you for reading! Come find me on tumblr -michaelneverlooksaway


End file.
